


Immortals

by All_InProcess



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Murder, Murder within the ship, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_InProcess/pseuds/All_InProcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that Harry is in fact, alive, Eggsy takes it upon himself to try and bring him back to the agency, to get everything back to the way it used to be. Despite all of the obvious obstacles and the uncomfortable truths of what Harry has been turned into, Eggsy can't turn his back on the man he cares about the most, and it may end up costing him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way.  
> I try to picture me without you, but I can't. 'Cause we could be Immortals.

“Eggsy, take a left up ahead,” Merlin’s voice talked him through every step of the most emotionally draining mission so far in Eggsy’s career.

“There’s a dozen fuckin’ doors here, Merlin,” Eggsy snapped as he ran down the aisle, his gun at eye-level, ready to pull the trigger if he needed to, “Give me something.”

“Fifth on the right,” Merlin couldn’t peel his eyes off of the screen.

Eggsy stopped outside the door and quietly turned the doorknob, pushing the door open just enough for him to slide through. He crept to the back of the room, where he saw a stream of light coming from underneath the door. He jiggled the handle but the door wouldn’t open. He took a step back and kicked the door in, busting the frame and sending it flying back against the wall. He stepped in and looked around, thinking that Harry would be right behind it, waiting for him.

Eggsy lowered his gun slightly and turned around, only to come face to face with a pair of eyes that he never thought that he’d see again. He smiled, “Harry!”

As he stepped in to give him a hug, Harry brought his hand up and knocked Eggsy back onto his ass with an upper-cut. Eggsy cursed out loud as he leapt back to his feet, ready to fight. He could never shoot Harry, but he could knock him out if he needed to. Harry advanced toward him, picking up a small brass statue off the desk as he went. He swung it and clocked Eggsy on the side of the head, just behind his temple. Eggsy saw two of everything for a moment before falling back onto the carpet, unconscious. Merlin slammed his fist on the desk as he lost his feed from Eggsy’s glasses. Harry stood over the boy’s body for a moment, looking down intently at the limp body. He felt as though he remembered the young man from somewhere, like there was a fuzzy image of the two of them together back in the far reaches of his memory, but nothing was clear. He turned on his heel and took off out the door and down the hall.

When Eggsy finally came-to, he found himself in a hospital bed. He quickly sat up, but was forced to lie back down again when he felt a splitting pain shoot through his skull. He groaned and shut his eyes tight as he gently pressed his fingertips against where Harry had struck him. Suddenly everything came racing back in vivid color. He took a deep breath and slowly forced himself up off the mattress. He changed out of the set of hospital clothes and back into his own, ran his fingers through his hair, and stumbled his way to Merlin’s office.

He knocked on the door. “Come on in,” Merlin called out. When he saw Eggsy walk through the door, he jumped up out of his chair and helped him over to the couch. “What’re you doing out of bed?” he scolded.

“What the fuck is going on?” Eggsy shrugged the man off of him, wanting nothing but answers.

“It’s Harry,” Merlin sighed as he sat back down at his desk, “Something’s gone wrong with him.”

Eggsy scoffed, “Really? Ya think? I got that when he caught me over the fuckin’ head.”

Merlin glared at him, not in the mood for the boy’s attitude, whether he was injured or not. “Do you want to know what’s going on or not?”

Eggsy nodded, a bitter expression on his face. Roxy, who had been nearly silent ever since she saw Eggsy get punched by Harry, got up and dropped a few ice cubes in a glass, poured enough liquor in the glass for a few mouthfuls, and handed it to Eggsy without a word. He nodded in thanks and took a sip before pressing the cold glass against the side of his head.

“We don’t know exactly what happened,” Merlin began to explain, “because he was off our radar for so long. But whoever found him and, well, put him back together, rewired his brain somehow. He’s not the same Harry he was the day that…” his voice trailed off.

“So what the fuck are we supposed to do?” Eggsy’s concern came out as anger.

“Still figuring that one out,” Roxy finally spoke up.

“I’ve got a watch on him now,” Merlin spun and his fingers flew across the keyboard, bringing Harry’s image up onto one of the larger monitors, “I found him the day after you fell unconscious.”

“How long was I out for?” Eggsy whispered to Roxy as he watched his old mentor on the screen.

“Almost forty-eight hours,” she said without looking at him.

“Fuck,” Eggsy took another swig of his drink.

The three of them sat in Merlin’s office in silence, watching Harry pace around the office that he was standing in. Eggsy asked Merlin how he got the set of eyes, and Merlin explained how he tracked Harry down once he left the building he had run into Eggsy in. The young boy was only half-listening to what he was being told, he was too busy focusing on Harry, on how different he was. He carried himself differently; he was stiff and awkward and so unlike the Harry that Eggsy knew and loved. His face had been nearly expressionless as he advanced towards Eggsy. That should’ve been the boy’s first clue that something was wrong, but he was too caught up in the fact that Harry was alive to care about anything else.

Merlin switched to the security cameras in the hall, which showed a number of armed men waiting outside the door. Eggsy’s eyes grew wide, “Are they ours?”

Merlin nodded but said nothing to the boy. He watched intently before turning on his microphone. “On my command,” he took a deep breath, “Ready,” he glanced over his shoulder at Eggsy, who had a vice-grip on his liquor glass. He forced himself to return to the monitors, “Go!”

Roxy and Eggsy both held their breaths as a small number of the men waiting outside stormed the room. Merlin switched back to the inside and tried to remain somewhat calm as he watched the scene unfold.

There was a rain of gunshots, and Eggsy forced himself to turn away, not able to watch Harry get mercilessly gunned down. He shut his eyes tight and waited for Merlin to give the men some kind of command to back down, or tell them that their job was finished and they could clean up shop, but that didn’t happen. Instead Eggsy’s ears were met with an array of screams and loud crashes.

“Shit!” Merlin’s fingers tapped rampantly on the keys as he shouted orders to the rest of his men.

Eggsy whipped around to see what was going on, and what he saw he almost couldn’t believe, _almost_. He’d seen it happen once before, but he knew that this time it was different. Harry slaughtered everyone in his path, leaving no man alive as he fought his way out of the room and into the hall. The sick feeling in the pit of Eggsy’s stomach was something that he hadn’t felt in months. He cringed as he watched Harry put bullets through the skulls of men that he had once helped train, men that he had worked with side by side.

“Fuck,” Merlin’s voice was low and rough as he slammed his monitors shut. He slammed his fist on his desk, causing everything on it to shake. Roxy jumped up off the couch and went over to try and calm him down and comfort him. She rested her hands on his shoulders and spoke softly to him, trying to reassure him that things would be okay.

Eggsy was still watching the scene unfold on the one screen that Merlin had forgotten to turn off. It was like a car wreck, he couldn’t take his eyes off of it no matter how painful it was to watch. When the last man present crumpled to the ground in a heap on the floor, Harry looked around the hall, face as cold and distant as ever. He spotted the security camera, and without faltering, raised his gun and with one last bang, the screen turned to static.

“No!” Eggsy’s voice cracked and threw his glass against the far wall of Merlin’s office, shattering it and sending glass shards everywhere.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Roxy went to go after him, but Merlin grabbed her hand and pulled her back, shaking his head. He told her to let the boy go, that he needed to deal with this on his own, come to his own terms. “And besides, I really need you here, Roxy,” he said, not able to look her in the eye. It was the first time in a very long time that he had called her something besides Lancelot. Things with them had been so tense since he caught wind of Harry’s resurrection of sorts. Roxy felt like she hardly knew him anymore.

Meanwhile, Eggsy tore out of the building and took off in the direction where Harry had last been, hoping to maybe pass him on the street, or remember some detail that would clue him in to where Harry might’ve gone off to.


	2. Chapter 2

He finally had to stop running. The pounding in his head was starting up again. He looked around at all the buildings, trying to figure something out. His eyes widened as he took a deep breath and jogged down to the building on the end of the block. He walked around the side of it and entered through a seemingly boarded-up back door. He slunk up the stairs to the second floor, where he heard someone bustling about in one of the rooms.

Suddenly, there was a voice in Eggsy’s ear. “What do you think you’re doing?” Merlin’s voice was urgent.

Eggsy ignored him, continuing down the hallway, closer and closer to the noise. Finally, he stood just to the side of a door that was slightly ajar. He heard Harry throwing things around inside, looking for something that probably wasn’t there anymore. Not that Harry would know that; Eggsy figured that he probably didn’t know how much time had passed since he was shot.

He pushed the door open and walked in, no weapons ready or even visible. “Harry,” his voice was steady even though nearly every muscle in his body trembled.

The man whipped his head around and raised his gun, pointing it right between Eggsy’s eyes. The young man didn’t even flinch. Harry stepped closer and looked the boy in the eyes, knowing that this boy was from somewhere previous in his life, even though he couldn’t be certain when or where he had come from in his memory.

With one deft movement Eggsy knocked the gun out of Harry’s hand and swiped the man’s legs out from under him. Harry fell to the ground with a grunt and quickly scrambled to try and grab his gun before Eggsy could get to it. He grabbed the boy’s foot and yanked him back just before his fingers closed around the weapon.

“Do something!” Roxy cried as she watched helplessly in Merlin’s office.

“I _can’t_ ,” he snapped, “if Eggsy doesn’t want to listen to me, there’s nothing I can do.”

Roxy stood behind Merlin’s chair, hands on his shoulders to support herself as the feeling began to leave her legs. The situation could only end one of two ways: either Harry would die or Eggsy would. Roxy didn’t want to think about it but she couldn’t force herself to walk away.

Eggsy and Harry were locked in a grappling battle, both trying to beat the other to the gun. Harry finally managed to get himself to his feet and run to the weapon, sweeping it up off the floor. He walked over to Eggsy and kicked him in the stomach, sending the boy sliding across the floor. Eggsy winced as he attempted to stand up. Harry reached down and wrapped his free hand around the young man’s throat, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall.

“Eggsy,” Merlin’s voice cut through the haze in Eggsy’s mind, “this is your last chance. If you have any hope of getting out of there with both of you alive, you gotta fucking make your move _now_.” When Eggsy didn’t respond in any way, Merlin ordered his snipers to move in, and to shoot Harry once he gave the command. “We shoot,” he felt himself getting choked up, “We shoot to kill, agents. Are we clear?”

Tears streamed down Eggsy’s cheeks, not from the physical pain of being choked to death, but from the fact that the one person in the world who meant the most to him didn’t even recognize him anymore. He looked into Harry’s eyes and saw nothing, no trace of the man he once knew.  
“Harry,” he choked out, “It’s me. It’s me, Harry, it’s Eggsy.”

Harry held his gaze, but made no move to release the boy from his death grip. He slammed Eggsy’s body against the wall again and pressed the gun against the boy’s forehead. Eggsy’s body trembled with fear and he shut his eyes tight. His expression was as broken as it was the day that he watched Harry get shot.

“Do it,” Eggsy’s voice was hardly above a whisper, “if it’s gonna be someone, it’s gotta be you. Do it,” he opened his eyes and his gaze bored right into Harry’s, “ _Do it_!”

“Now!” Merlin shouted.

Time froze for a moment. Merlin watched the screens in horror as he waited for the scene to play out. Harry’s head whipped to the side from the impact of one of the sniper’s bullets, but it was a second too late. Harry’s finger had already pulled back on the trigger, sending a bullet clean through Eggsy’s skull at point-blank range.

The young boy’s body crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap on the floor. Blood soaked through his baseball cap and dripped down his forehead onto his face. There was a peacefulness in his expression though that he hadn’t had since the day Harry was shot.

“ _No_!” Roxy screamed and her voice cracked.

Merlin stood up and wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. She sobbed into his chest as he shut his eyes, trying to block out the image of watching his best friend die for the second time. He took a deep breath and ran his hand up and down Roxy’s back. For everything that was pulsing through him in that moment, Merlin felt inexplicably numb. The only thing reminding him that he wasn’t in a nightmare was the feeling of Roxy trembling against him.

Harry was dead, _actually_ dead, and he took Eggsy with him. As Merlin looked over to the monitors, he knew that there wasn’t another way for it to have gone. Eggsy wasn’t Eggsy without Harry, and Harry never could’ve gone back to the man he wanted to be, the man that he had been when he was with Eggsy. As their two bodies laid there on the floor, blood mixing in a ruby red pool, Merlin felt his heart shatter, but he also felt a sense of peace, knowing that somewhere now there was a young trouble-maker with messy blonde hair, running around while a man who acts too serious for his own good follows him, trying to make a gentleman out of him yet.


End file.
